


The loneliness on a sunny day, sincerely me.

by ObsessionArtist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Loneliness, Other, Sadness, Weather, sunny day - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionArtist/pseuds/ObsessionArtist
Summary: This is a writing piece to get my emotions out, I wont do anything to try and share my situation. This is a merely a descriptor of sorrow.





	The loneliness on a sunny day, sincerely me.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is not fiction. I'm describing what my surroundings are while I feel like this to make a beautiful work of literature. It also includes my emotions.

The sun shone brightly on this day, streaks of light leaking in through the windows. The room was comfy, infested with glorious life. A state of serenity as it would seem, at least upon first glance. A strangely soothing humming sound came from a tall fan, one that lingered under a window. The environment was pleasant to be in, though not even the surroundings could ease its way into the shattered heart of a petite girl.

She sat there, saddened and stumped. Desire burned within her soul, though the objective was unattainable. Longing for something that you cannot achieve is the key to unlocking a gruelling sensation that just cannot leave. She was only a third of what she felt before. Doubt surrounded her at all angles. A problem you can momentarily ignore but cannot beat. No one can truly beat loneliness on their own. The feeling of isolation nestled into her brain, like a rotten apple amongst the fresh. Life looked hopeless to the lonesome child. How long can she keep this up? Being ignored when she was offering her best. Was her best not enough? _Do her efforts even matter anymore?_ But what had to be the biggest question she had to regretfully ask herself was:

Do _I_ even matter anymore?

All this could've been happily sorted if people actually listened and tried to fix it with her. A great loss in companionship is what she faced, an empty heart burdening her. Slowing her every move. Her morale sinking further into the depths on an ocean on instability. The whole situation felt like she was drowning, her tears creating the very waters that presented danger to her. There is always an option to give up, this she knows. But she'll never make that fatal choice. Things can get better. The attention she desired may finally reign down upon her. Maybe, she could finally get the one thing that shes void of. Stop her from being suffocated by non-breathable air that enveloped her sorrowed body.

But at the same time, she's in a game of hangman. One move could cause the deathly snap on her heart. Breaking the emotions she holds dear. She doesn't want to be ignored anymore.  
  
She wants to feel alive, because she is alive. _I am alive._ But I feel so drained of positivity, I feel like I'm already laying in my grave. It's as if I'm just waiting for the dirt to cover me and remove me from the public eye. To disappear without a sound. But I can't do that. This is just life, because suffering is a price you will have to pay at some point if you want to be happy.

-Sincerely me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry if this upset you. I'm fine. :]


End file.
